City Of Golden Wings
by Homicidalcreature
Summary: Blossom a Shadowhunter, who need blood from the angel who she loved. Will she save everyone, or will they find out her darkest secrets.


I only have a little time, before Jace and Clary get there. I'm Blossom, I shall not tell my last name, if I did, it just might shock you. I am in the Wayland Manor, for one reason well two. One I wanted to change the future. For I know everything that will happen, and I wanted to change it, for the sake of everything else. Second I needed to see someone, who might be able to help me,

My white hair lay gently on my back; the clothes I wore were soo mundane, human clothes. Red shirt, like blood covered my body. My skinny jeans hugged my waist, the chains hanged from the loops, on my pants. Of course at times like this, I wore combat boots, which are great for kicking demon ass. Though I had weapons hidden all over my body.

I walked down the steps, which leads to where 'he is'. Once down there in that room. I saw him chained up, and surrounded by runes, which made it harder for him to move. He looked so dead, his once black hair looked ashen and grey. His black wings were drooping, probably sore like they haven't moved in years. My voice caught and tears itched in my eyes. No I won't let them fall. This wasn't my fault, it was Valentines. Though thinking about him, I know the angel wouldn't help, but I have to try.

"Ithuriel…" I whispered, he turned toward me, I clenched my jaw. Seeing his black eyes, I could cry right then and there. "Blossom…" I heard him whisper back in my mind. "What brings you back here, after all these years?" Ether though it's in my mind, but his voice sounded, betrayed. "I- I need your help," my voice cracked, and all my emotion welled up in me. But I still won't cry, least not in front of him

"I don't see why I should help you." Ithuriel sounded as hurt as I do. I hang my head, letting my hair fall in my face. I finally let the tears fall, silently. "I know I shouldn't ask. But I seriously need your help. If you don't… I'll be one of them to die." I met his eyes, the tears staining my cheeks. But they still won't stop falling..

Ithuriel went silent; it made me wonder if he was going to say anything. When he spoke in my mind, hope fluttered in my chest. "Fine, what do you need?"

"I need your blood."

"My blood? What for?"

That's where I froze. This angel, this beautiful creature, who trusted me for years. But I have to for the sakes of everyone's lives'. "There's this legend I heard if a certain person drinks the blood of an angel, they will grow wings and become an angel as well. But not just any wings, wings that are out of ordinary." I said it all too quickly, he probably didn't even heard a word I said.

"What type of person?" I was taken aback, he knew the answer, but he wanted me to say it. But why? "The person that the angel loved." I whispered. If I looked closely I could probably see Ithuriel smile.

"Your wish is granted." He moved his mouth, but no words came out of them, only in my mind. I got on my knees, slipping the dagger out of my sleeve. Ithuriel held his wrist out to me, but I shook my head. Ithuriel looked at me confused.

"Close your eyes," I whispered; he did as what he was told. Softly I used the tip of my dagger to prick his lower lip. Ithuriel didn't even open his eyes, or showed any sign that he felt that. Just as softly, I pressed my lips against his, which now he opened his eyes. I could feel his blood well up on to my lips. I then started to suck on his lower lip, his blood filled my mouth, and I swallowed. I continued to suck and swallow. I don't think Ithuriel even felt it. Least the state he is now. (Meaning the kiss)

A flow of a heavenly power source flowed through my veins.. Something ripped and pulled through the flesh on my back, something had trickled down my back. It was the worst pain I could have ever felt. It hurt so damn much, I tried to ignore it. But the pain just grew worse. Blood trickled more, flesh ripped, and well wings few out of my back.

Well that made me pull away from Ithuriel. Getting a couple of inches away from him. I was shaking; the pain was so unbearable to stand. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling me quiver and shake. "You know you forgot one thing about the legend, well to get the wings." I looked at him, waiting for the answer. "Not only does the angel have to love that person, that same person has to love the angel back." His voice (in my head) sounded so soft. I couldn't think of one thing to say. It was quiet, to quiet. You could even hear the spiders spin webs. "You should get out of here," he whispered, which sent shivers up my spine. I got up, heading towards the stairs. "And Blossom," I stopped in front of the stairs. "We will see each other again, I can promise you that.

I wanted to say something, but I just walked up the stairs, once up them, I opened the window, and flew out it. Leaving Ithuriel behind, and possibly my future (least that's what I thought it was."


End file.
